Questions existentielles et génétique
by histoirede
Summary: Crossover Weiss KreuzSaiyûki Crawford et Nii Jien'i. Un beau jour j'ai décidé de faire des crossovers à la con avec Crawford et d'autres lunetteux. Celuici est le seul valant quelque chose...


Disclaimer : Nii Jieni est un personnage de Saiyuki et Brad Crawford sort de Weiss Kreuz. De ce fait, aucun des deux ne m'appartient.  
Avertissement : Oui, je sais, c'est une honte, j'avais dit que je ferais toute une série de Crawford x lunetteux et c'est que la deuxième... Mais bon, au moins je suis sûre de faire dans l'original avec celle-là.

L'ADN est une chose extraordinaire.  
Qu'une si petite chose puisse contenir autant d'informations.  
Une idée  
Hmm, oui, à noter.  
Après ces expériences, il faudrait tâcher de synthétiser de l'ADN pour stocker des informations et révolutionner le commerce de l'électronique et de la communication.

Nii Jen'i poussa un long soupir.  
Synthétiser de l'ADN ?  
Autant espérer faire couler l'Amérique sous les océans.  
...  
Une autre idée à noter.

Le corps humain n'est pas fait pour être immortel.  
Les machines ne sont pas faites pour penser.  
Pourtant, à l'heure qu'il était, Nii était un humain immortel et une machine qui pensait.  
Beaucoup.  
Peut-être même un peu trop par moment.  
Les nano-robots qui permettaient que son corps soit resté le même pendant des lustres, des siècles et des millénaires ne lui avaient même pas ramolli le cerveau.  
Parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas dommage.  
Mais il ne mourrait pas...  
Pas avant d'avoir touché la vérité.  
Il s'était fixé ce but bien conscient que ça prendrait encore quelques millénaires et comptant bien en profiter.

Il regarda sa montre.  
Ah, bientôt l'heure.  
Il passa la tête par la fenêtre.  
Sa plus grande réussite.  
Enfin, il disait ça de la moitié des choses qu'il créait...  
Mais là, c'était différent.  
Il le pensait.  
Presque.

- Nii-hakase ?

On toquait à la porte.  
Nii retourna se prélasser dans son fauteuil tout confort tout en tentant de rallumer une cigarette à moitié entamée.

- C'est ouvert.  
- Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
- Nous avions rendez-vous.

La personne qui était entrée était un homme entre 25 et 30 ans, grand, habillé d'un costume crème. Son air sérieux était réhaussé par des lunettes qu'il remonta à la réponse du scientifique.  
Brad Crawford.  
Toujours fidèle à son rendez-vous habituel et toujours sain d'esprit.  
Vraiment, une réussite.

- Une amélioration, un problème ?

Nii avait posé la question rituelle tout en rejoignant Crawford qui s'était assis sur ce qui ressemblait à un fauteuil de dentiste mais sans les instruments.

- Je ne contrôle plus les visions de plus d'une journée.  
- Bon, apparemment la correction de la dernière fois n'a pas marché... Je vais réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire... Je pensais que ce serait mieux...  
- A la limite, ce n'est pas un énorme problème, mais elles sont un peu trop nombreuses, ça me déconcentre...

Nii remonta la manche de Crawford et approcha de son bras un appareil proche d'une seringuequ'il retira au bout d'un court instant pour aller le placer dans une console deux mètres plus loin, traînant des pieds.  
Un lapin animé en 3D fit son apparition sur un écran, saluant son créateur avec dévotion.

- Oh, tiens, c'est nouveau, ça.  
- Je manque de compagnie.

Nii avait fait un petit sourire en attrapant la peluche -toujours en forme de lapin- qui reposait sur le clavier de la console.

- D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense...

Crawford se redressa et fouina dans une poche pour en sortir un porte-clefs.

- Ca m'a fait penser à vous. Pour votre collection.

Nii attrapa le petit objet et le contempla avec ardeur.  
C'était un lapin, soit.  
Les lapins étaient une de ses passions.  
Il avait plus ou moins oublié pourquoi avec le temps (à part qu'ils avaient des aptitudes sexuelles proches des siennes) mais l'obsession était restée.  
En tout cas, c'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme lui faisait un cadeau.  
Ca ne rentrait pas bien dans le personnage.

- Merci.

Il fit un de ses sourires qui semblent tellement grands qu'ils sont faux mais qui ne font en fait que cacher un petit quelque chose...

- Et les yeux ?  
- Rien de changé.  
- Bieeeen. Bon, ben je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te retenir plus longtemps...

Nii était passé derrière son bureau et avait attrapé une cigarette qu'il machouillait flegmatiquement.  
Crawford s'était relevé, approché du bureau et avait remonté ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Sensei ?

Nii releva la tête, étonné que son "patient" ne soit pas déjà parti.

- Hmm ?  
- Nous pourrions nous voir à un autre moment ?  
- Oh, l'horaire ne te va plus ? Hmm, oui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème... Quand est-ce que tu voudrais passer ?

Crawford remonta encore ses lunettes sur son nez, malgré le fait que celles-ci restaient toujours à la même place.

- Non, je voulais dire... je pourrais vous voir en dehors des consultations...?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Nii ne s'attendait pas à ça...  
Il se retint de lancer une blague vaseuse sur l'envie qu'avait Crawford de finir dans son lit puis se rappela qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question du jeune homme.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Je peux savoir dans quel but ?  
- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser...  
- Qui ne peuvent pas etre posées maintenant ?  
- Je me disais que vous étiez peut-être occupé à quelque chose. Ca peut durer un certain temps.

Nii fit un grand sourire, enleva sa blouse blanche et se dirigea vers la porte.

- On y va ? On sera mieux dehors...

Vu qu'il avait d'ores-et-déjà anticipé les paroles du scientifique, Crawford se dirigeait déjà vers l'extérieur, ramassant sa veste au passage.

- Alors ?

Le scientifique donna un coup de pied dans une canette qui trainait par terre et cala ses poings au fond de ses poches, un petit sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.  
Marchant d'un pas calme et reposé qui se tenait au rythme de celui de Nii, Crawford finit par répondre.

- J'avais juste une question. Je me la pose depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé nécessaire de la poser. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je veux connaître la vérité.  
- Et vous pensez qu'elle se trouve dans le futur ?  
- Où pourrait-elle être d'autre ?

Crawford resta pensif quelques instants alors que le sourire de Nii s'était accentué.

- Moi je pense que ta question n'est pas "pourquoi" mais "pourquoi moi"...

L'oracle émit un "hmmm" pensif.

- Et à cela je n'ai pas de réponse... même si tu sais que tu es mon sujet d'expérimentation préféré, Bradley.

Crawford fixait le sol, les mots s'incrustant dans son esprit les uns après les autres mais sans vraiment y former un sens quelconque.  
Ce n'était pas ça qu'il cherchait.

Nii s'arrêta soudainement de marcher.

- On se pose là ?

Il montrait un banc du doigt.  
Crawford acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et s'assit aux côtés du scientifique qui poussait un soupir de satisfaction intense en s'avachissant sur le banc comme s'il s'agisait du plus agréable des canapés.  
Il étonna Crawford en reprenant la parole.

- Je me souviendrai toujours... le jour où tu es arrivé dans mon labo. Tu n'étais pas terrifié comme la plupart des personnes qui y entraient. Et tu ne témoignais aucune colère non plus. Tu es resté calme et impassible. Je me demandais ce qui t'avais conduit à être comme ça, si jeune... Tu avais quoi ? 8 ans ? 9 ans ?  
- 7 ans et demi.  
- Enfin bon... Déjà à l'époque... mais toujours maintenant... je me suis demandé pour 'quoi' un homme comme toi vivait.  
- Pour... 'quoi' ? Parce qu'il faut une raison ?  
- Oui. Mais l'important est de bien la choisir.  
- Je vis parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi.  
- Ca me paraît une raison acceptable.

Le scientifique sourit en tournant son regard vers le ciel.

- Es-tu satisfait de ton existence, Bradley ?  
- Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais.

Crawford poussa un petit soupir.

- Je suis satisfait. Faute de but ultime, j'aurais souhaité savoir un peu mieux ce qui m'a fait tel que je suis. Et donc les motivations de celui qui m'avait donné ce don.

Nii poussa un petit rire.

- Je n'ai pas modifié ta personnalité. Ni même la plupart de tes capacités. Je t'ai donné un sens de plus, voilà tout. Tu ne peux m'accuser d'être le responsable de ce que tu es.  
- Vous pensez sincèrement que je serais le même sans ce pouvoir ?  
- Sincèrement. Tu es le même que le garçon de sept ans et demi qui a franchi la porte de mon bureau la tête haute et le visage impassible. -Les lunettes en plus.-

Crawford fit une petite grimace qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire.

- Sensei, quel âge avez-vous ?  
- J'ai arrêté de compter il y a bien longtemps.  
- Vous n'êtes jamais... las de vivre ?  
- Si, bien entendu... mais ce serait dommage d'ôter au monde le plus grand génie qui ait jamais existé, non ? L'humanité a toujours aspiré à l'immortalité, tu le sais bien. Mais au final, cet état ne change rien. Je ne peux réaliser la différence face à la vie normale, ni même connaître les mystères de la mort. Je serais peut-être bien mieux dans l'au-delà, si ça se trouve. Ils manquent peut-être de savants fous là-haut...

Le scientifique émit un petit rire.

- Accepterais-tu l'immortalité si je te la proposais ?

Crawford prit une longue inspiration.

- Je pense, oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'aime vivre.

Nii se fendit dans un sourire.

- Mais malgré le fait que je t'aime tout particulièrement, je ne te l'offrirai pas. Tu n'es pas assez fou pour être seul, Bradley.  
- Croyez-moi, la solitude ne me dérange pas.  
- Peut-être, non, mais malgré toutes les expériences que j'ai fait sur toi, tu as toujours un coeur. Contrairement à moi qui n'en ai jamais vraiment eu.  
- Vous êtes bien le premier à me dire ça.  
- Tu es un grand sensible, Bradley, mais tu ne le sais pas.  
- Je me demande souvent comment vous arrivez aux conclusions que vous tirez, sensei.  
- La logique et beaucoup d'expérience.

Un long silence s'installa.

- Pour résumer : ce n'est pas chez moi que tu trouveras un sens à ta vie, Bradley.  
- Peut-être, mais je peux vous faire presque la même remarque : ce n'est pas chez moi que vous trouverez un sens à 'la' vie.  
- Tss, ne hâte pas les choses Bradley, tu n'es pas encore mort ! Je compte bien découvrir beaucoup d'autres choses par ton intermédiaire... Même si ce n'est qu'une nouvelle position pour ma réécriture du kama-sutra revu et amélioré.  
- Vous rigolez ?  
- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas les défis ?

Crawford remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez me voir de 'cette' façon.  
- Je vois tout de cette façon. Surtout ce qui est aussi séduisant que toi.  
- Je suis sensé être flatté ?  
- Oui, il est rare que j'offre un compliment pareil à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Crawford émit un petit ricanement.

- Ce n'est pas un peu pervers alors que vous m'avez connu enfant ?  
- Ma vie se résume à la perversité.  
- Vous voyez, vous avez déjà trouvé 'votre' vérité.

Ce fut au tour de Nii de rire, alors qu'il sortait son paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en allumait une.  
Son rire s'interrompit brusquement et un silence prit place à nouveau.

- Je te regretterai quand tu seras mort, Bradley.  
- Je suppose que c'est aussi un compliment.  
- Un comme je n'en ai jamais fait à personne.  
- Oh. Merci, alors ?  
- De rien, je le pense.

La conversation s'interrompit encore une fois, et au bout de longues secondes, Crawford se leva du banc.

- Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps, sensei.  
- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'aider à remettre à jour mon édition du kama-sutra, alors ?


End file.
